Mr Darcy's Little Sister
by georgiegolightly
Summary: This is the story of what happened to Georgiana Darcy when she went to Ramsgate, how George Wickham effected her life forever, and how her brother was left to pick up the pieces of a broken heart.


**This is the story of what happened to Georgiana Darcy at Ramsgate, how a Mr. Wickham effected her life forever, and how her brother was left to cure a broken heart.**

(Constructive criticism only! NO FLAMES! Don't like, don't read)

_18 August, 1812 _**(A/N: IDK what year it would have been..)**

_My dearest brother, _

_I am aware that this may come as a shock to you, for I have only been away a mere three months, but congratulate me, brother, for I am to be married! And I am so, so happy! You see, when I arrived here at Ramsgate, I was surprised to find that our childhood friend Mr. George Wickham was stationed here! Having not knowing anyone else, we became intimate friends. So, having seeing him as only a friend or possibly a brother or role model, I was surprised when he proclaimed an undying love for me, and suggested we deepen our relationship on a more romantic level. (He did not wish to discomfort me in the matter- he really is very sweet!) But, I agreed, and thus, we were courting! The next three months were a whirlwind, but I have never been happier! He proposed just yesterday, and we are to be wed the 25th of August. I do wish you could be the one to give me away, my dearest brother, but I am afraid that what-with the short notice, the next time you see me, I shall be Mrs. George Wickham!_

_I wish to see you soon after the wedding at Pemberly! _

_All my love, _

_Miss Georgiana Darcy_

...

Fitzwilliam Darcy blinked twice before loosening his grip on the letter from his beloved baby sister (whom was only the age of fifteen), and watched, it float down to the table in disbelief. '_George Wickham?'_ he thought to himself, '_she must be joking!'_

He knew George Wickham, and their past was not a pleasant one. Their fathers had been good friends, and when the elder Mr. Darcy past, George Wickham wrote to Fitzwilliam, asking for the living of one thousand pounds that was in Fitzwilliam's father's will. The new Mr. Darcy acquiesced, believing then all connections to Wickham severed. A few months later, Mr. Wickham replied by letter, claiming to have dropped study for the church, and to study law, for which an additional 3,000 pounds would be required. Against his better judgement, Darcy complied. In return, Wickham was not to call upon the Darcys again. When Wickham broke this promise, claiming the law to be a most unprofitable study, and having been resolved on being ordained, Darcy refused to continue any payment. After being refused, Wickham claimed it was because Darcy was jealous of the love his father bestowed on Wickham.

For the fact that Georgiana had a weighty fortune of 30,000 pounds, and that he could revenge himself upon Mr. Darcy, Mr. Darcy knew that Mr. Wickham did not wish to marry his sister out of love.

Darcy also realized that today was the 23rd, and the date that the wedding was to take place was but two days away. Obviously, Wickham planned to elope with Georgiana. If Darcy was to stop the event, he would have to leave for Ramsgate immediately. And Georgiana was going to take some convincing. if she believed in something, she stood behind it with her life. Which wasn't exactly an asset, what-with her being the gullible type.

"Mrs. Reynolds!" Darcy called, abruptly standing from his seat at his writing desk.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy?" the elderly woman said, shuffling into the room with a tea tray, "Would you like some tea?"

"No. I need you to prepare my carriage. I'm going to Ramsgate to... visit... Georgiana."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Darcy. Please tell Miss Georgiana how much I do miss her while you're there." She adjusted her spectacles and headed to the front door to prepare the horses.

"I'll see to it at once, Mrs. Reynolds." Mr. Darcy shoved on his leather riding gloves, and grabbed his black riding crop, securing it around his wrist.

Mrs. Reynolds left, leaving Darcy to his thoughts. Shrugging on his coat, Darcy looked at the things on his tidy writing desk. There was the letter from Georgiana, which he folded, then stuffed it into his pocket. There was also a drawing that came with the letter. It was of Georgiana and Wickham. She had both arms wrapped around his torso, and with such the height difference, she looked disturbingly childish. It was this, and Wickham's over-confident, arrogant half smile, combined with the claw-like grip on Georgiana's shoulder that made Darcy crumple the picture up in his fist, and throw it into the fireplace, where it ignited, and turned to ash.

A picture is worth a thousand words. Or, in George Wickham's case, 30,000 pounds.

...

* * *

**Please please please review if you want more! No reviews, no updates.**


End file.
